my_fanon_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic: Thanos JT Sana
Profile: Appearance: Personality: He is me Backstory: None yet as his adventure is yet to start Stats/Talents: Race: High Human / Class: Grand Arch Mage - Lv ??? ( Error, calculation has error)/ Divine Blacksmith - Lv ??? / Talents/Problems: 1: Magic Talent - Rank Godly ( This rank allows Thanos to learn any magic possible simply by looking or feeling it) 2: High Human - Rank ( Being a high human grants Thano stronger stats than a normal human at lv 1.) 3: Unarmed Combat Talent - Rank ( Thanos can learn unarmed combat easily ) 4: Abilities: Magic Based: 1: The Programming Magic - Rank Unique ( A unique magic made by Thanos. It is similar to programming in the modern world but as in the magic world, most just cast a spell and done. ) 2: All Magic - Rank ( Thanos is capable of using all forms of magic as an Arch Mage is required to do so. However he is best in using ) 3: Body Based: 1: The Eye of Appraisal - Rank ?? ( It allows the user to see all data/information of a person.) 2: 2 Forms One Body - Rank D ( A Skill that allows Thanos to shapeshift into another form. Currently Thanos can change into himself and a female version of himself named Sana) 3: Eternal Youth - Rank ( A skill that was made by Thanos during his experiments. It grants him the ability to never age) 4: Extreme Regeneration - Rank ( A skill that allows Thanos to recover from all damage ) 5: Swordsmanship - Rank ( Very basic swordsmanship that Thanos has acquired.) 6: The Eye of Blacksmith - Rank ( Allows Thanos to scan for any material he wants. It will also show how to take that material perfectly without damage. 7: Soul/Mind Based: 1: Skill Thief - Rank ?? ( The ability to steal any skill available known to all beings. ) 2: Absolute Language Acquiring - Rank ?? ( It allows one to know any language. It also auto translate any language into their favourite language) 3: Blacksmithing - Rank ( Capable of forging anything into equipment. Mana can also be used with the forging process.) 4: Others: 1: Titles: 1: The Soundless - Rank ( Earned from Thanos always sneaking up on people easily. It grants Thanos to be able to erase all sound he makes and his presence. If upgraded, the title will grant a teleportation ability) 2: The Arch Mage - Rank ( Earned by becoming a Archmage. It grants Thanos more Wisdom, Intelligence. It also allows the usage of low to mid tier spells to cost no mana. ) 3: He Who is Named Thanos - Rank ( Earned by choosing or having the name Thanos. It is a very famous name of many strong beings. It grants the user high lifespan along with ability to control their sense of time. However, any user have a weakness to spells that make them insane ) 4: The Guarded One Monthly - Rank ( Earned from Thanos by keeping his magic shield up for a month, throughout anything. It grants the user a passive shield ability and the ability to sense danger and bloodlust ) 5: The Killer of 100 Goblins - Rank ( Earned from Thanos by killing a 100 Goblins. It increases damage against Goblins and decrease damage from Goblins. It also apply a mild fear effect on nearby Goblins ) 6: The Slothful One Monthly - Rank ( Earned from Thanos by being lazy for a month. It decreases damage by 80% when not moving. When not moving, it will also boost all talent of user for a while and ) 7: The Skill Stealer - Rank ( Earned by having the skill Skill stealer. It boosts chance of skill steal and may even upgrade a stolen skill. ) 8: Equipment/Items: 1: Divine Spacial Ring - Rank ( It can hold almost anything in the world, in fact it can hold even a world.) 2: The Orb of Armoury - Rank ( A weapon that is made up of the most divine of metals and most precious materials ever. It has the ability to change into any form and can increase both magic and physical power) 3: Divine Elixir - Rank ( A potion that cure all wounds and recovers all mana and fatigue) 4: Soul Imprint: 1: Trivia: 1: This is set to be me Category:Kurojime Category:Magic Characters